


Critical Role One-Shots

by sunflowersloth



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, One Shots from Tumblr, One-Shots, Other, Romance, Spoilers, critical role - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersloth/pseuds/sunflowersloth
Summary: One-shots from off my tumblr (@critical-twenty). Campaign 2 for now, but will be expanding soon! These are all mine and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Blood- Caduceus Clay x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Request: “Would you maybe do angst #8 with Cad and/or Misc #11 with Caleb? :0″
> 
> Angst #8: "Is that blood?" "No?"

Traveling with the Mighty Nein wasn’t the safest thing you could have ever done. In fact, was probably one of the more dangerous things you could’ve done, seeing as how often the team seemed to find themselves in a fight. But you didn’t mind the fighting, seeing as it gave you a chance to prove to the group that you were capable and a good person to have stick around.

The latest fight had been harder than expected. It was just an owlbear, but one owlbear had turned into three and things had gotten hairy relatively quickly. You stabbed the owlbear as Beau flanked it. Your rapier slashed at the beast as it let out a guttural noise. Rearing up, it slashed down at you with it’s sharp, dagger-like claws. You attempted to move aside, but the tip of the fingers caught your chest and a bit of your shoulder. You hissed out in pain as Beau stunned it with a well-aimed strike.

“Come on, it’s looking pretty hurt!” Beau exclaimed. Shaking the pain of your shoulder off momentarily, you took this moment to put your rapier back in its sheath on your waist, before running up to it and casting inflict wounds. The owlbear gave one last pained cry before falling down on the ground in front of you. You and Beau shared a glance, before observing the others. 

Within a couple of short minutes, the other party members of the Mighty Nein had managed to finish up the rest of the owlbears and loot their bodies. Jester and Caduceus were currently going around, checking members for injuries and healing them. You looked down at your own scratch, before pulling your chest plate back up to cover the worst of it. You didn’t want your healers to waste any spells on your minor injury.

“Okay, anyone else need some healing?” Jester asked, looking around at the group. Everyone else shook their head, including you. Jester smiled, before nodding.

“Alrighty then! We should probably continue on towards Zadash then, so we can see The Gentlemen.” She exclaimed, her voice fluctuating with her words. Everyone let out words of approval, and before you knew it you guys were back on the cart and on the road to Zadash. 

You, Caleb, Cad, and Jester were sitting in the wagon as Nott and Fjord led the carriage and Yasha and Beau watched the sides for any more beasts or criminals. You were taking deep breaths as you sat polishing your rapier, the pain from your wound was getting more and more distracting it pulses with sharp and dull pain.

“Is everything alright, Y/N?” You heard the soft and deep voice of Caduceus ring out from next to you. You turned to look at him and gave a weak, not very convincing, smile.

“Of course. I think I just pulled a muscle during the battle.” You said, before turning your attention back to the sword in your hands. However, you stopped when you felt a soft hand on your shoulder. You looked back at the pink-haired firbolg, who had a small frown etched into his normally smiling face. You followed his gaze to your wound, wear a bit of blood had now leaked out of it and was rolling down your arm, staining your clothes with deep red streaks. 

“Is that blood?” Caduceus asked, his eyebrows furrowing. You stared at him as his gaze now turned to your eyes.

“No?” You said, but it came out as more of a question. You didn’t even fool yourself. Caduceus sighed as he put a hand on your rapier, pushing it aside for a minute, and your chest plate down. You winced as your wound was now more visible, and it looked nasty. It was still oozing a bit of blood, and the skin around the cut was beginning to turn a deepish purple. Caduceus looked up at you and you just shrugged, feeling embarrassed. 

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He asked as he put a hand on your shoulder. You felt a warmth envelop your chest and shoulders as red-pink moss began to grow out of your bloodied wounds. You watched as it turned gray and crumbled away, leaving no trace of the wound behind. You waited until the process was finished to answer Cad’s question.

“I didn’t think it was that bad. Besides, you and Jester only have so many spells before you guys need to rest for a while, and I didn’t want to spend a spell that might be useful in the future on a little scratch.” You explained, rambling on. You became like that in front of Cad a lot. You didn’t know if it was because he was so nice or cause he was so handsome, or because looking at him caused butterflies in your stomach, but something about his presence made you act like a fool.

“Y/N, you can’t worry about the future so often. Your well-being should come before anything. Besides, what would happen if you were still injured and we had to fight again? One spell isn’t anywhere near as important as our best fighter.” Cad said. You blushed at his words, suddenly understanding your foolishness. 

“You’re right. Guess I just don’t want to be a burden for you or the Nein. I’ve only just begun traveling with you all and I don’t want to be the reason someone else gets horribly injured.” You explained. Caduceus just let out a chuckled as he sat back against the wall of the cart.

“You’re one of our best fighters and best friends. I don’t think the Nein would get rid of you unless you did something seriously bad. They all like having you here. I like having you here.” He said. You turned to look at him, shock in your eyes and an even redder blush on your cheeks. Caduceus smiled at you, before pressing a kiss to your head.

“Now finish polishing that sword.” He said, handing it back to you. You were frozen, staring at him as he looked back ahead, eyes closed as he began to drift into a daydream. You stared at him, before quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek and hurriedly turning your attention back to your sword. You could feel Caduceus look to you, before chuckling.

“That is great. That’s really great.”


	2. Onesie- Caleb Widogast x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Would you maybe do angst #8 with Cad and/or Misc #11 with Caleb? :0″
> 
> Misc #11: "Is the cat in a onesie?" "No?"

Frumpkin loves you, like a lot. You blamed Caleb for it since he used the cat as a means to comfort you. Sure, Frumpkin still loved Caleb more than you, but given the chance, the orange cat loved to curl up in your lap and nuzzle against your torso. You loved the cat as well, always willing to pet him or give him a place to rest on your lap.

You were sitting in the room you shared with Yasha when a soft knock came at the door. You stared at it, before turning back to the book you held in your hands.

“It’s open!” You called. The door softly cracked up and you looked up to see Caleb step softly into the room, Frumpkin sitting on his shoulder. You smiled up at him, marking your spot in the book and placing it down next to you.

“Hey, Caleb! What brings you to my humble inn room?” You asked as you stood up and walked over to him. Caleb gave a light, and rare, smile at you as you looked up at him with your bright eyes and big smile. It was the same look that you gave everyone, but when it was directed towards him, he felt like he was the only man in the world who you looked at that way.

“Caleb?” You asked, staring at him with a, now amused, smirk on your lips. The Zemnian man realized he had been staring at you without saying anything for a while now. He cleared his throat, looking away from your eyes as a light flush painted his cheeks.

“Oh, ja. Um, Fjord, Beauregard, and I are going to the bookstore in town and I was wondering if you would look after Frumpkin for me? It won’t be for very long, just an hour or so.” He said. You stared at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“Really? I mean I’d be happy to, but you usually take Frumpkin everywhere.” You observed. Caleb nodded, twiddling with his fingers.

“Ja, normally I do, but I’m afraid Frumpkin won’t be allowed in this particular shop, and the guards here aren’t particularly fond of random cats,” Caleb said, shivering at the memory of a guard kicking his cat out of this plane of existence. You nodded in understanding, a smile once again gracing your features.

“I see. Well, Frumpkin is always welcome to stay with me!” You exclaimed, reaching out to pet the cat on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb froze ever so slightly as your hand was so close to his face and he could smell the vanilla-scented oil that you used on your wrist as a relaxation scent. Frumpkin nuzzled into your hand, and as you pulled away, he poofed off of Caleb’s shoulder and onto yours. 

“Well then, I should probably go. Fjord and Beauregard are probably waiting. You nodded, and just as Caleb began to walk out the door, you perked up, remembering something.

“Wait!” You exclaimed. Caleb stopped, turning back to look at you with an expression of concern and worry. You gently lifted Frumpkin onto the bed, before grabbing your coin purse and handing him 5 gold pieces. He furrowed his brows at you as you smiled. 

“I’m almost done with my book. I trust you the most of anybody to get something good for me to read. You can keep the change, maybe buy yourself a book!” You said, your voice clear and bright. Caleb flushed as you stared at the gold and back to you. 

“Um, sure. Of course.” He said, before nodding to you and rushing out the door. You smiled at the place where your favorite Zemnian wizard had stood. You turned back to Frumpkin, sitting on the bed and petting him gently. The cat purred as you ran your hand down his back and along his tail. 

It wasn’t long before Frumpkin moved to lay beside you, curling up and looking up at you. Not moving as to not disturb him, you practiced bits of magic with your hands. The latest bit of magic was simple but would help with sewing and mending clothing that needed to be made or mended. 

Frumpkin watched you happily as you took little bits of cloth that you bought at the store and used your magic to form a small blanket. There was a sudden knock at the door, as you jumped slightly and looked over. 

“Open!” The door opened and you smiled as a blue tiefling bounded in, smiling at you. 

“Hey Y/N! I thought I’d come over here cause Beau is gone and I’m really bored.” She said as she walked over and plopped down at the edge of the bed. You smiled at her and nodded as she picked up the blanket with curiosity. 

“Oh, were you practicing your magic?” Jester asked, looking at the sewed piece of cloth. You nodded.

“I figured it might be useful, to mend clothes and make new ones if needed.” You said. Jester nodded, and there was a moment of silence before she got a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Y/N, you know what you should do? You should make Frumpkin a little onesie!” She exclaimed. Your eyes widened as you shook your head.

“No, I don’t think Caleb would like that very much.”

“Y/N, just because you have a crush on Caleb does not mean that you shouldn’t have a little fun every once and awhile.” You blushed red at Jester’s comment as you felt your heart flutter.

“I do not have a crush on Caleb!” You exclaimed. Jester gave you a disbelieving look as you spluttered out the sentence.

“I know you do. You’re not very subtle about it. You always talk to him in the back of the cart and offer to go to the boring book stores with him, and you bought him that ring at the festival and-“ With every reason Jester gave nonchalantly, you blushed even more until you finally had enough. 

“Fine! To prove that I don’t have a crush on Caleb, I’ll make a onesie for that cat!” You exclaimed, taking a bit of cloth and putting pieces under Frumpkin and on top of him. With a bit of focus and some hand movement, the cloth turning into one piece, loose enough that it could be taken off, but tight enough that it would stay on without danger of it falling. Jester squealed happily at the sight. 

“Aw, Y/N it’s adorable!” She exclaimed, and you had to admit, Frumpkin looked cute in the green wool onesie around his body. Frumpkin even seemed to enjoy it, nuzzling into your torso and your arm as you and Jester cooed at him. You were both so invested with the cat that you didn’t notice the door opening.

“Jester, Beau is looking for you-“ Your eyes widened as you looked to the door to see Caleb staring at the scene in front of him. Jester, hearing Caleb’s statement, gave one last pat to Frumpkin and a wink to you before getting up. 

“Alright, I’m going to go! Goodnight Caleb, Y/N!” She exclaimed, before exiting the room and shutting the door. You and Caleb were still staring at each other, an awkward silence in the room, before Caleb cleared his throat. 

“Is the cat in a onesie?” He asked. Your cheeks flushed as you looked at Frumpkin and back to him. 

“No?” You said, but you knew that there was no way to act like Frumpkin wasn’t in a snug, wool onesie. There was more silence before Caleb spoke up again. 

“How did my cat get a onesie on him?” Caleb asked. You stared at him for a moment before your explanation came tumbling out in an attempt to explain yourself. 

“Jester came in when I was working on my sewing spell and told me to make Frumpkin a onesie and I told her no, but she said that I shouldn’t let my crush on you stop me from having fun and I didn’t want her to be right so I made a onesie and-“ You stopped short as your brain caught up with your mouth. You realized that you had just revealed your crush on Caleb, and your eyes widened as your face went red again. 

“You… you have a crush on me?” Caleb said. He sounded shocked, and a bit confused. You looked away from him suddenly as you groaned in frustration, feeling upset at the fact that your crush had been revealed in such a rash and embarrassing way. 

“Shit! I wasn’t going to tell you until I had a plan, or if I knew that you liked me back. It was supposed to stay secret.” You said, covering your eyes with your hands so you wouldn’t have to look at him. There was a moment, but it felt like an eternity. Your heart pounded and face burned. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to tell you until later… but, um, I like you too.” Caleb’s voice was timid and he seemed very unsure. You hesitantly took your hands from your face and stared at him. He was avoiding your gaze, fidgeting with his fingers. As you look at him, you suddenly giggle, realizing how incredibly childish this felt. Caleb looked at you, confused and worried, but you shook your head, laughing.

“I’m happy! I am! This just feels like a situation fifteen-year-old Y/N would have been in back at the academy I went to.” You explained. Caleb relaxed slightly, before letting another rare smile slip onto his face. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said. You stood up off the bed, picking Frumpkin up in your hands. You set him on the shoulder and smiled at Caleb. He was nervous again, after all, you were so close to him, smiling at him with that smile. 

“I’m glad we feel the same way about each other.” You said softly. Caleb nodded, staring at you awkwardly. You smiled brighter, before glancing down at his lips, asking for permission. With a burst of almost strange confidence, he leaned down closing the small distance between you. 

Your lips tasted like vanilla too. It was strange to him and also nice to know that your taste matched your smell. Your lips moved along with his chapped ones and you smiled into the kiss at the feeling. His lips felt nice, though warm and chapped. You pulled away, eyes gleaming and smiling as you stared into Caleb’s blue eyes. 

“You should go before Yasha walks in and thinks something that’s not happening is happening.” You said. Caleb nodded, smiling gently at you, before moving to leave. Halfway to the door, he stopped turning back to you and grabbing something from his bag. He pulled out a book, handing it to you. You smiled at the romance novel you held, a genre guilty pleasure that only Caleb knew about. You smiled, thanking him, before watching him leave with a onesie clad Frumpkin. 

When Yasha entered a few minutes later, you were still smiling and had begun to read the gift from Caleb. You didn’t stop smiling even as you went to bed that night, smiling at the small mended pillow, covered in cat hair, that sat on the ground by your bed.


	3. Faint- Caleb Widogast x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, I’d like to submit a request for some Caleb x reader! Maybe after he first time he gets all cleaned up by Pumat Sol in Zadash. Fluff prompt 12. “He’s so pretty I think I’m going to faint.” Maybe?

You were more than thankful to get out of the rain in Zadash and into the Invulnerable Vagrant. The inside of the store was nice and warm, and the minute that the group entered, you felt the tension release from your shoulder. You looked around the shop, smiling at the interior and the nice lantern light and supplies it provided. Your eyes traveled to Caleb’s, who you smiled gently at before your eyes landed on what appeared to be the shop owner behind him.

He was a Firbolg, a people you remember studying at school. You were surprised to see one living so close to society, but he looked nice enough. You walked up to Caleb as you looked at the owner.

“I think there’s a good chance to find your ink here.” You said. Caleb sent you a look of agreement, before walking up to the shopkeeper. You stayed behind as Jester and Molly appeared on either side of you, looking at the shopkeep and observing the contents of the store.

“Hello. Wow. Look at those horns. I’m so sorry. You know I’ve never-” Caleb stopped as he realized that he was rambling, “Forget it. I am looking for… I’ve been in the woods for so long, I’m so happy to be in a metropolis again. I need ink.” Caleb finally managed to say. You kept your eye on the shopkeeper as he looked Caleb up and down.  


“Before we can get to that, I just have to say you’re, respectfully, terribly filthy. And this is an establishment that I have to insist requires some more cleanliness.” He said in a kind voice, before flicking his hand. Your eyes widened as you watched dirt began to remove itself from his boots. They became sparkly clean, before making their way up to his trousers and his shirt and coat.  
You felt your mouth part slightly and you flushed heavily as the spell made its way up to his face and hair. His dirt and dust-covered face was wiped clean and his hair fluffed up a bit as the dirt carried itself away from his ginger head. You couldn’t see Caleb stiffen as it happened, as you were to busy staring to notice.

“He’s so pretty, I think I’m gonna faint.” You said to the tieflings beside you. You didn’t notice a soft blush appear on his cheeks as your words reached his ears. Jester nodded in agreement with your statement.  


“Caleb, you’re beautiful!” She exclaimed, looking at him. And she spoke only words of truth. Staring at a completely clean Caleb left you completely speechless. As he avoided eye contact with all the sudden attention, you shook your head and pulled your gaze before turning around and observing the shop.  


Later that night you sat in your room that you were sharing with Yasha, the only thing on your mind was how pretty Caleb had looked earlier that day. You couldn’t stop thinking about him, and if you were being honest, it was driving you nuts. You tapped your fingers on your thigh for a moment, before getting up and deciding to go for a walk to calm your mind.  


As you walked out your door, you ran face-first into the shoulder of a passing figure. You stumbled back a bit, ready to apologize, but stopped when you saw the tidy Caleb in front of you, looking down.  


“Oh, sorry, Y/N. I didn’t see you there.” Caleb said, looking at you apologetically. You waved him off, brushing a piece of hair off your forehead.  


“Don’t apologize, it was my fault anyway.” You said. Caleb nodded and you both stood there in the hallway of the Leaky Tap for a moment. Caleb finally cleared his throat.  


“Where were you going?” He asked, awkwardly. You shrugged, looking towards the stairs that led to the tavern and out into Zadash.  


“I was going to go for a walk.” You said. Caleb nodded, before gesturing to you.  


“Can I join you?” He asked. You stared at him, surprised for a minute, before nodding.  


“Of course!” You said, and the two of you walked downstairs to the tavern. The others were still downstairs, and when Caleb and you walked down and towards the door, you noticed both Jester, Molly, and Beau give smirks and winks to you. You flushed, looking away and walking out of the tavern and into the streets. The rain had left the streets musky, but the air crisp and clear. You took a deep breath in and out.  


“It’s nice outside, ja?” Caleb said softly as they walked down the empty streets. You nodded, taking in the night sky with all its stars.  


“It’s wonderful. It reminds me of home.” You said, memories of your childhood home and the nights spent under the stars with your best friend. Caleb looked at you, wonderstruck by how nice you looked in the dim lantern light with the stars in your eyes.  


“You look really nice, by the way. I personally didn’t mind the scruffy look but I think clean is a good look on you as well.” You said, not looking at him as you spoke. Caleb’s eyes widened as his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.  


“I’m surprised you didn’t faint earlier.” He said, the words leaving before he could stop them. It was your turn to flush. You groaned as you buried your face in your hands.  


“You heard that? Oh my gods, I had hoped I had said it quietly enough.” You said, regret lacing your tone. Caleb stared at you as you ran a hand through your hair, and gave a small smile to himself.  


“I think you’re pretty too,” Caleb said. You turned to look at him, eyes wide, before smiling at him goofily.  


“You do?”  


“Ja.” He said. You stared at him in the moonlight, before stepping forward and giving him a hug. He stiffened slightly, unsure of how to react to the gesture, before relaxing and gently patting your shoulder in the hug. When you pulled away, a bright smile that made Caleb blush was on your face.  


“Let’s go back, yeah?” You asked. Caleb nodded, following you back to the tavern. He grabbed your hand hesitantly, relief flowing through him as you squeezed his hand back.


	4. Harvest Close- Mollymauk Tealeaf x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you maybe write fluff prompt 10 “are we on a date right now?” with mollymauk?

You smiled as Jester skipped up to the bar, smiling brightly at you as she approached.  


“Hello, Y/N! How are you today?” Jester asked. You smiled, pulling out the 7 glasses that would soon be full of drinks for the Mighty Nein.  


“I’m doing great, Jester. It’s been a relatively slow day, which means I’ve had lots of time to read.” You said, staring at the blue tiefling. She nodded, listening to your words with eagerness.  


“That’s good! Molly and I came to get drinks for the group!” She exclaimed, and it was then that you noticed a certain purple tiefling had joined Jester at the bar. Mollymauk sent you a charming smirk as you shot him a playful look.  


“Well, what can I get you?” You asked. Jester rattled off some orders and Mollymauk finished them. She grabbed the cups and one by one began to fill them with ale. She took the last cup and filled it with fresh milk, smiling as she handed it to Jester. Jester thanked her, grabbing 3 other cups and walking off. Molly handed you a gold piece but didn’t seem to move.  


“Did you need something else, Mollymauk?” She asked. He rolled his eyes as he leaned on the bar casually.  


“Call me Molly, dear, and I was actually just about to ask you if you wanted to join my friends and me at the Harvest Close Festival tomorrow.” He asked. You furrowed your eyebrows ever so slightly, but your heart warmed at the offer. Your stare eventually softened as you nodded.  


“Sure. I’ve got the day off anyway.” You said casually, trying to mask your excitement of spending a day off actually doing something instead of just sitting in your room and reading. Molly smiled widely, grabbing the rest of the cups.  


“Wonderful. Meet us in the tavern in the morning.” He said, giving a wink and walking back to his friends. You found yourself staring at him long after he had left the bar, before quickly getting back to work.  


The next morning you walked into the Leaky Tap tavern and smiled as you saw the Mighty Nein. Jester was the first to approach you, her eyes wide and her smile big.  


“Y/N, you look so cute!” She exclaimed. You smiled at her in thanks, especially because you didn’t think your more casual dress was necessarily that cute. Beau smiled at you and nodded along with Jester’s words.  


“Yeah, you look hot.” Fjord cut her off with a small jab of his elbow as you blushed. Caleb cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group.  


“Should we head out?” He asked awkwardly. Everyone nodded, and the group went out on the streets and into the festival. You made small talk with the Mighty Nein as you walked, Caleb about books, Fjord about the coast, and You made small talk with the group as you walked the streets, talking about your favorite books with Caleb and your favorite candies with Jester. Eventually, you fell back in line with Yasha and Molly.  


“Have you ever been to the Harvest Close before Y/N?” Yasha asked in her gentle, accented voice.  


“I used to go a lot when I was a teenager and a child, but now that I have a full-time job, my days off don’t normally fall during Harvest Close. I’m actually really looking forward to spending the day at the festival.” You said, smiling slightly to yourself. The group arrived at the festival area, and Mollymauk watched as your face lit up. The immediate smell of roasted nuts and candied apples hit your nose, bringing you back to childhood days.  


“Where should we go to first?” Jester asked you, her eyes wide with excitement at all the bustling and sweets the festival had to offer.  


“Well, we’re closest to the games, if you guys want to play them for a bit?” You suggested. The group gave murmurs of agreement as you led them through the people and to the game stands, where they had been since you were a child.  


“This one used to be my favorite. My dad would always use it to show off.” You reminisced, leading them to the Trebuchet booth. The man explained the game and took the money as Fjord stepped up for his three shots. You smiled and laughed as Fjord miserably missed all of his shots.  


“Think I should try?” Mollymauk whispered to you. You turned to him and nodded.  


“Give it a try.” You teased. He stepped forward, taking the sandbag and threw it. It went through the hoop and you cheered, smiling as the man gave him a strawberry for a prize. The rest of the group looked disappointed, but you were smiling wide-eyed.  


“Just a strawberry?” Beau said, an eyebrow raised. You shook your head.  


“Strawberries aren’t very common around here. This strawberry is a great prize.” You explained. Mollymauk nodded, biting into it and letting out a delighted hum. You smiled at him, before leading them on. You stopped as you looked to the side, gesturing to a store to Jester.  


“There are the candy apples.” You said. Jester’s eyes widened and she rushed over to the store, with you following close behind. You smiled as you were handed an apple, biting into it and let your eyes close in happiness. The apple tasted just like it had when you were a child, maybe even better. You heard a loud groan and your brain sparked, instantly knowing where the sound led to.  


“Come on!” You exclaimed, rushing off with the group behind you. You smiled as you approached the familiar setting of the Titan’s grasp. You smiled as you approached the guard with the money sack.  


“Ethan! Anybody tip it yet?” You asked as the guard smiled at you.  


“Not yet today, Y/N. Want to try?” He asked. You chuckled, shaking your head before gesturing over to the group behind you.  


“But they might.” You said. Ethan explained the rules to them, took the money and stood back as Yasha went to take her turn. She walked up with a determined look and smacked the bar onto the platform. It jostled but didn't roll. The second swing sent the boulder over, and Yasha gratefully accepted the pot. Jester stepped up, and as she went to hit it, you handed Ethan 5 more gold to add to the pot. Jester accepted her own 12 gold before the group moved on.  


“Y/N, would you come with me shopping. You seem like the only person who would enjoy doing that with me.” Mollymauk asked as the group dispersed. You nodded, smiling at the handsome purple tiefling. Together you walked through the booths until you stopped at a tapestry shop. You walked with Mollymauk and observed the different tapestries. Molly pulled one out, smiling and turning it to you.  


“What do you think?” The tapestry was huge and was overly extravagant in its decoration of the Platinum Dragon. You held a hand over your mouth to stop the giggles as you stared at the extravagant tapestry beside the extravagant tiefling, before nodding.  


“Perfect.” You said. Molly smiled playfully, before going to pay for it. And so the two of you wandered back out with a new, ridiculous tapestry. You walked for a bit before you stopped at a shop that was selling all kinds of headgear. You stopped and pointed to it.  


“Can we have a look?” You asked. Mollymauk nodded, following you in. The minute you stepped in, your smile widened. You rushed to the back where rows upon rows of flower crowns sat. You grabbed a couple off the wall and tried them on, modeling them for a smiling Mollymauk.  


“I’m torn! I don’t know which one to get.” You exclaimed. Molly made a hum of thought before grabbing a lavender flowered crown off the wall. The flowers were woven delicately and the color matched the tiefling that held it. He placed it delicately on your head, so close to you that you could feel the warmth radiating off of him.  


“This one, princess.” He whispered. Your cheeks flushed, as you smiled up at him. You stood there for a second, before turning back and grabbing a cream and dusty red flower crown from the shelf and reaching up to place it carefully on his purple curls and horns.  


“Now we match!” You said, motioning to your own dusty red and cream-colored dress. Mollymauk laughed as you walked to the front of the store and pointed to each of your heads.  


“Just these two.”  


“That’ll be 5 silver pieces.” She said, smiling. You happily pulled out the silver, dropping it in her open palm. She grinned up as she counted.  


“Perfect. Hope you lovebirds enjoy your day!” She chirped. You stopped, your eyes widening as your heart stopped and your brain short-circuited.  


“Y/N?” Molly asked, leading you out of the shop. You stopped beside the shop, turning to him.  


“Are we on a date right now?” You asked abruptly. Molly stared at you for a second, before shrugging.  


“Would you be upset if I said yes?” He asked. You stared at him, before letting a small smile grace your face.  


“I think I’d be more upset if you said no.” You admitted, blushing as Molly smirked at you. He quickly took your hand and interlaced your fingers.  


“Good thing we are then.” He said. You smiled up at him, squeezing his hand and walking back to the main festival with him. You met up with the rest of the Mighty Nein, and Jester gave you a look as she glanced at the intertwined hands.  


“Did you enjoy your date?” She asked, teasing. Fjord was about to stop her when you nodded, looking up to Molly. You pressed a small kiss to his cheek and smiled.  


“Yeah, Yeah I did.” You said. Jester let out a cheer as Beau smirked at the two of you. Molly looked down at you, a happy grin on his face, before turning back to the group.  


“Well, What are we waiting for. We have a Victory Pit to win, and I have a beautiful bartender to impress with my battle skills.” He said. You laughed as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and headed off to the Pit backstage, as you rushed to grab a good seat to watch and admire your dazzling tiefling.


	5. Moon's Goodbye- Mollymauk Tealeaf x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t do anything right with molly???

You were shocked that you had managed to find rest at all, sitting in the dark, cold uncomfortable cell with Yasha. You had spent days with little to no sleep, keeping Yasha company in your sleep-deprived and beaten state. 

At first, you thought that maybe you had passed out due to exhaustion, not that you were complaining. Your body was practically screaming for some shut-eye. However, the real reason was soon revealed as scenes began to form in your dreams. 

It was a familiar place, the lake that Mollymauk and you had first confessed your love at stood in front of you, reflecting the bright silver moon off its smooth, dark water. You smiled to yourself, the first bit of happiness shining through as you allowing the sense of comfort and nostalgia wash over you. The happiness only grew when Mollymauk appeared from behind. You turned to look at him, smiling, but your smile quickly dropped at the sad look on the tieflings face. 

“Molly?” You asked, stepping forward. He stared at you, not speaking before a tear escaped his red eyes. You rushed forward, concern engulfing your body as tears ran down his face. 

“Molly, what’s wrong dear?” You asked, tone gentle. He stared at you, before pulling you into a tight hug. You felt his body shudder as he sobs racked his body. 

“I can’t do anything right. She’s giving me this last bit of time and I can’t even bear to say it.” He said words muffled as he speaks into your hair. You pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Can’t say what? Mollymauk, you’re not making any sense right now.” You said, the words rushed and concerned. He took your hands, rubbing his fingers gently over your knuckles, the way he did when he had bad news. 

“Darling…. I’m afraid this is the last time I’ll ever get to speak to you.” He said, hesitation grabbing his words. You tilted your head, squeezing his hands. 

“Love, I’m not sure I understand. Why won’t I get to speak to you again?” You asked. The tiefling took a deep breath, red eyes that usually held so much confidence floating about to avoid your gaze. 

“Y/N, I’m dead.” He said and those 2 words took the air from your lungs. You struggled to breathe as you tried to comprehend those words. 

“But, you’re here with me right now. You can’t be dead if I’m here with you.” You stuttered out quickly. Mollymauk glanced at the moon, then back to you. 

“I prayed to the Moonweaver in my final moment to let me see you one last time.” His words were punctuated by the shriek of a raven, sitting in a nearby tree. Your heart sank. That was the symbol of your patron, The Raven Queen. She had brought you to sleep with the help of Moonweaver, to this scene with Molly, to say goodbye. 

Tears flowed from your eyes as your brain began to realize what this meant. Molly was dead and this was his last moment. You felt a squeeze of your hands as your eyes drew to Molly. 

“I’m so sorry lovely. We were on our way to get you back, but they were just too strong. But don’t fear. Beau, Caleb, and a few others are on their way to pick you up as we speak.” He said. 

You looked at him and shook your head sadly. Pain ran through your heart, causing it to stutter. 

“I’m not worried about me. Molly, you’re…. you’re dead. After this moment is over, I’ll never be able to talk to you again, hug you, kiss you.” You said, your voice cracking more with every word. Molly started at you with pity in his eyes, before pulling you close to him. You couldn’t hear a heartbeat as you pressed your head gently to his chest, hugging him. The lake was eerily silent, the normal sound of crickets and frogs gone. 

“I’ll find you again, dear,” Molly whispered, his voice shaking. It was almost strange to see the ever so confident Molly so upset, but in a way, it only increased your anger and sadness. It meant this wasn’t just a bad dream, it meant that Molly was really dead. 

“Promise? Promise you’ll find me, no matter how long it takes?” You asked, looking up at him. Red eyes met yours before he moved his hands to cup your cheeks and pulled you into a kiss. 

His lips against yours still sent off fireworks in your heart, even after a year and a half. Your mind began to race with the memories of Molly taking you on late night walks, always ending them with a kiss before he left to get some sleep before the next day of shows. Those early relationship kisses were chaste but perfect. 

You remembered the way Molly would kiss you after every battle since you joined the Mighty Nein, the kiss giving you the safety and comfort that you needed. Those kisses were long, warm. There was no rush to them, no hurry. 

As Molly’s warm, soft lips moved against yours, you thought about how this would be the last time you kissed him. The last time Molly would ever stand before you. When he pulled away, the question you asked had been answered completely. 

The raven that had been watching let out a mournful cry, and you knew it was time to say goodbye, to let him go. You stared at your tiefling, taking him in one last time. His purple curls that licked at his bejeweled horns. His sharp features and stunning red eyes that seemed to always look through you. Your eyes traced the tattoos that went from his face to inside his loose, white shirt. The shirt, tucked into his patterned pants which led to the brown boots you loved so much. And the coat, the wonderful coat that you wore when cold, and when you needed to feel his warmth. 

You took Molly’s hand one last time as the scene began to shift and fade away. His grip started to loosen as his image began to disappear, slowly fading. Tears streamed from your eyes as you began to lose vision. 

“I love you, Mollymauk Tealeaf.” 

“I love you too, Y/N.” A sad smile graced his lips before your vision went black. 

You woke up in that dark, dirty, cold cell, crying. You could hear the guard outside yelling at you to shut up, but you didn’t care. Nothing could ever hurt you more than losing Mollymauk. 

You took one look at Yasha, still chained to the wall, before curling into a ball and messing with the ring on your finger, a present from Molly. You closed your eyes, and in your head recalled every feature of Molly that you could. You didn’t want to forget him. 

Then again, you didn’t think you could.


	6. De Rolos- Caleb Widogast x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you always been this beautiful with Caleb???

Caleb always prided himself on his intelligence and his ability to perceive. He was by far one of the smartest members of the Mighty Nein, so it was logical that he came up with the plan that would let the Mighty Nein get the information they needed from the nobles in Zadash. 

The plan was simple, two people would go to the ball and pretend to be high ranking officials from Tal’Dorei, while everyone else would station themselves around the perimeter of the party and the banquet hall, in case something went wrong. 

It was a foolproof plan, at least Caleb thought, but the Mighty Nein always had a way of proving him wrong. This time, by insisting that he and you pose as the lovely couple. 

“No way.” He argued as Jester furrowed her brows at him. 

“But Caleb, you’re one of the only ones who know anything about Tal’dorei, aside from Y/N. It only makes sense that you two go.” She insisted. Beau nodded beside her, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“I’m not a very good liar.” Caleb urged, but Beau just shrugged. 

“It’s not lying if it’s stuff that you know.” She said. Caleb was about to insist that she wasn’t making any sense, but Jester and Beau had dragged you off as fast as they could before he could argue. 

That is how he ended up walking into the ball with his arm around your waist, under the names of Lady Vex’ahlia De Rolo and Lord Percival De Rolo of Whitestone. He was impressed with how easily you turned it on, laughing in a deeper, accented voice, and discussing the politics of Whitestone like it was second nature. 

“The baby is doing wonderful. We almost didn’t want to leave, but Percy and I knew we just couldn’t miss this amazing Gala, so Vesper is with Keyleth as we speak.” You explained, a charming smile plastered onto your face as you chatted with another official. Said official just smiled and was about to speak when the orchestra that occupied the stage changed the tune to a slower waltz. 

“Oh my, it seems it’s time for the dancing to start. Please tell me you are going to grace our halls with your dancing, Lord and Lady De Rolo.” The official said. Caleb’s eyes widened slightly at the prospect of dancing, but you simply nodded. 

“Of course. Come on, darling.” You said, taking Caleb’s hand and leading him onto the dance floor. As soon as you stepped out of earshot from the officials, you gave him an apologetic smile. 

“I’m so sorry. But I figured that our dancing will make us less suspicious. You know how to waltz?” You asked. Caleb nodded and you breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing one hand with his and placing your other delicately on his shoulder. 

“You lead.” You teased, and Caleb rolled his eyes slightly as you began dancing in triplets. Caleb’s eyes never stayed in one spot for too long, observing the other couples and the people that sat at tables to observe them. 

“You should probably look at me, seeing as we’re posing as a married couple.” You whispered. Caleb’s eyes almost immediately locked onto you, blue burning into your face. He was almost taken aback by how close you were, and how good you looked. Jester had applied a bit of light makeup on you, causing your eyes to pop brighter than they usually did. Your hair was tied back into an elaborate braid, but a piece of hair had escaped and was dangling to frame your face. 

He had noticed the dress earlier, but now he was fully aware of how good it looked on you, the light blue fabric flowing down to the floor, making you seem like you were angelic, floating. The chest area was covered in gold detailing, and from where his hand rested on your waist, the tips of his fingers could just barely feel the open back of the dress. He was, at that moment, hypnotized by you. 

“You’re a good dancer, Caleb.” You said, smiling softly. Caleb gave a soft chuckle. 

“So are you. You really are doing a good job at acting like Lady Vex’ahlia. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were her.” Caleb complimented. You smiled to yourself, a soft flush coming to your cheeks. 

“The De Rolo family, along with the group Vex’ahlia and Percy used to travel with, are friends of mine. They saved my life back when I lived in Tal’Dorei and helped me escape to Wildemount. I still write to them, every now and then.” You explained, nostalgia running through your body. It had been forever since you had last seen the group in person, but you wrote to Vex and Keyleth every chance you got. 

“I see,” Caleb said, understanding why you had so easily had accepted the infiltration mission. There was a moment, a beat as Caleb observed your face. 

“Have you always been this beautiful?” He asked, before he could stop himself. Your eyes widened, as you both flushed. Caleb tried not to look horrified by what he said as you smiled and giggled at the comment. 

You danced in silence for a bit, before the song ended. People around the dance floor clapped, and the next song began. An official, Garreth Pilyon, who you had been talking to earlier approached you and asked to dance. You turned to Caleb, who simply awkwardly smiled and allowed you to be swept into another dance. 

He watched as you spin around the floor with grace, your blue dress spinning around your feet as you moved. From afar you were just as stunning to Caleb. He couldn’t believe he had admitted how stunning he found you, but a small part of him was glad that he had. You deserved to know how amazing you were. 

As the dance ended, you bowed politely before gliding over to Caleb. 

“I got the info.” You said. Caleb’s eyes widened a bit. 

“What?” 

“The information. Garreth told me where we can find it, I don’t even think he realized!” You exclaimed, smiling. Caleb gave a small grin. 

“That’s wonderful!” He said, before offering his arm. “Should we head out and back to the inn then My Lady?” He asked. You smiled and nodded, wrapping your hand around his arm and walking over to Garreth, who smiled. 

“Garreth, thank you so much for allowing my husband and me to be here tonight. We would love to stay longer, but we should be going. We have an early morning ship to catch tomorrow.” You explained gracefully. Garreth nodded, smiling as he took your free hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

“It was a pleasure, Lady Vex’ahlia.” He said. You smiled at him, eyes dazzling before Caleb moved you two out of the hall. You let out a sigh of relief as you dropped your upright posture the minute you were far enough away from the hall. 

“I can’t believe that worked!” You exclaimed, turning to Caleb. You were met with eyes, inches away from yours. You were speechless for a minute, eyes flickering over the Zemnians face before you pressed your lips to Caleb’s. 

The kiss was quick, quicker than you would have liked. You could still feel a delighted shiver running up your back as you parted and smiled. 

“You’re beautiful,” Caleb said, with certainty to his tone. You flushed, lacing your hands and squeezing it, conveying your own emotions. The two of you headed off to the meeting point, where your intertwined hands and flushed faces didn’t go unnoticed by your friends. 

However, you were both too busy on cloud nine, like how you always imagined Vex and Percy felt together. At that moment you felt like you two were truly the embodiment of the De Rolos. In love, and ready to face the world.


	7. Late- Caleb Widogast x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come back to bed kisses with Caleb

It was very early in the morning when you woke up, the always dark sky darker than usual in the wee hours of the morning. You yawned as you shivered instinctively, coldness seeping into your bones. You reached across the bed to draw close to Caleb, put your hand grasped sheets. You opened your eyes, reluctantly, and could see, even in the darkness, that the bed next to you was empty. 

Sighing to yourself, you sat up and shivered again. Your undershirt and leggings did nothing to stop the cold air in the house from penetrating your skin. You threw the blankets off yourself, before getting out of bed. A small bit of light poured into the bedroom, coming from the door, which led to Caleb’s laboratory, that was cracked open. 

It was not a rare occurrence for Caleb to get up in the middle of the night to work on something. He was often restless and resorted to working when he couldn’t settle down. Normally, you would have just curled up and gone to bed, but this was the 3rd time that week you had woken early to find him not beside you. You were starting to get worried, and a part of you was really missing the comfort of your Zemnian wizard. 

You quietly made your way to the door, cracking it open a bit so you could fully slip into the room. Caleb was sitting in a chair at the table in the center of the room. You walked up, seeing that he had a book in his hands, probably something from Essek. You gently wrapped your arms around his neck from behind, resting your chin on his head. 

“Love, it’s so early. Why are you up and about?” You asked, voice gentle and soft. Caleb turned his head, blue eyes sneaking a glance at you. You could see the small creases forming under his eyes, from lack of sleep. 

“Sorry, Liebe. I just had a thought and wanted to further investigate it.” He said. You stared at him, before sitting in the chair beside him. Sitting, you had a better look at the messy table. Caleb had 7 books sprawled on the surface and various pieces of paper and ink scattered about. Frumpkin sat at the edge of the table, asleep. 

“Caleb, this is the 3rd day you’ve left bed early. I miss you.” You said. Caleb sighed, putting his bookmark in his book and looked at you. 

“This is important, Y/N. Essek is teaching me some super powerful things, and I want to be on top of what he’s teaching me.” Caleb explained. You stared at him with soft eyes, grabbing his hand. 

“I understand that. I just feel as though your distant lately.” You explained. Caleb just stared at you, unsure of what to say. After a moment, he finally spoke. 

“I’ve just been busy. I think what Essek is teaching me can help me take Trent down. I need to be the best, I need to succeed.” He said, his words tense. 

“And I want you to succeed in anything, but I’m worried about you. Not only am I worried, but I also miss you, love.” You said, eyes moving down towards your hands as you spoke. You could feel the tears building up, but you didn’t want to cry. 

“Oh, Y/N, tut mir leid. I didn’t know you felt that way. I guess I just got so caught up in my work that I’ve been ignoring myself, and you.” He said, earnestly. You stared at him, and a soft smile appeared on your face. You knew he didn’t mean to make you feel this way, he was just got so wrapped up sometimes and neglected things, even himself. 

“It’s alright.” You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. It was soft and gentle, a way of saying ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I forgive you’. When you pulled away, you squeezed his hand and stood up, running a hand through his hair. 

“Come back to bed.” You said simply, before moving back to the bedroom. You laid down, curled up and smiled when you heard the door close softly and the feeling of Caleb’s warm arms around your waist. Snuggling into him, you had a feeling that the universe was finally coming into place, with you and Caleb Widogast at the center.


	8. Platinum Dragon- Mollymauk Tealeaf x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff 2 for molly please!

Most people who encounter Mollymauk and you were certain that you were very in love with each other, if not dating. But the fact of the matter was that you weren’t, at least not originally. 

When you first met Mollymauk, he had been working at the circus. He and Yasha wandered around town the first day they were in the city, hoping to attract interested customers. They had walked into the tavern you were in, and after a bit of persuasion, they convinced you to come to the performance that night. 

That’s when you and Mollymauk and first started to flirt with one another when you first entered his tent and he laid out his tarot cards. Ever since then, you two constantly tease one another, calling each other ‘dear’ and ‘love’. 

It had started off as a joke, two friends simply joking around, but as you journeyed around with the Mighty Nein, you began to rethink if that was true. Molly’s words began to affect you in different ways and you noticed that the once teasing words you spoke became more and more true. 

“I just don't understand, Jester. Everything’s always been playful, it was never supposed to mean anything. But for some reason, something changed. I don’t know when, but it feels like every time he smirks at me, or rests his arms around my waist, or calls me ‘dear’, it makes me feel like I’m going to implode.” You explained as you paced your room in Pillow Trove. Jester was watching you from her bed as Yasha and Fjord leaned against the wall, watching the two of you interact. 

“Sounds to me like you have a crush of Molly!” Jester exclaimed. You stared at her, eyes wide, shushing her violently. God forbid Molly heard her exclamation, you thought you might die. 

“Really? A crush on Molly?” You questioned. 

“Do you think he’s hot?” Jester asked, standing up. You thought for a minute, imagining the tiefling in your mind. 

“Yeah, but I mean everyone thinks he’s attractive. How could they not, with his charming smile, deep red eyes, gorgeous curls, and pretty horns…” You trailed off as you realized how much you had been rambling. You flushed as Yasha almost smirked and Jester giggled. 

“You totally like Molly!” Jester exclaimed as you flushed red, trying to hide your face. You heard footsteps, before a voice. 

“Jester, come on now. Y/N, there is nothing wrong with liking Molly. He’s a great guy, albeit a bit much sometimes. I think that you should go for it.” Fjord said, putting in a hand on your shoulder as you moved your hands. Fjord was looking down at you with a soft smile and you smiled back at him. 

“Thank you, Fjord. That means a lot.” You said. The reassurance was quickly interrupted by Jester grabbing your hands. 

“You need to tell him!” She exclaimed. Your eyes widened and you shook your head, pulling back to turn to Yasha and Fjord for help. Yasha stood up straight and sighed. 

“You don’t have to tell him if you don’t want to. Though, I think that he likes you just as much as you like him.” Yasha said. You raised an eyebrow, skeptical of her words. There was no way that Mollymauk Tealeaf had fallen as hard for you as you had for him. 

“That’s cra-“ You were interrupted by the door to your room flinging open. You looked over, annoyed, at who you assumed was Beau. Your annoyance dropped as your eyes were met with the image of Mollymauk Tealeaf, naked except for the Platinum Dragon Tapestry that was wrapped around his waist. Your face burned as Molly smirked at the four of you. 

“I am your God. Long may I reign.” He said, his fangs peeking out as he smirked. You couldn’t stop your eyes from trailing his body, his shoulders covered with tattoos down to his toned core and just a bit further down. 

“Mollymauk, please put on some clothes!” You heard Fjord exclaimed, but you barely noticed it. You were too busy staring at him, your face a shocking red as you tried to keep your mind from straying. Molly must have noticed your uncharacteristic reaction, as he turned to you with an eyebrow raised. 

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?” Molly asked. He was confused because you were rarely ever affected by Molly’s words or nakedness. You couldn’t even bring yourself to answer, choosing instead to push past him and out of the luxurious Pillow Trove. The cold air of Zadash hit your face and instantly you felt like you could breathe again. 

Not many people were outside of the Inn, which helped to calm you ever so slightly as you picked a direction and started walking. Despite the empty streets, you could hear the noise of people in taverns and stores along the streets. A breeze ran across your back, and for a moment you regretted forgetting your cloak. You wandered the streets, guided only by your intuition and the gleaming lanterns that illuminated the puddles on the ground from the earlier rain. 

“Y/N!” You jumped as Mollymauk’s voice rang from behind you. Almost scared, you turned to face the tiefling who was now fully clothed and walking towards you, with your cloak bundled in his arms. 

“You forgot this when you rushed out. Are you feeling alright?” Molly asked, handing you your cloak as he got closer. You took your time answering, slowly taking the brown overcoat and slipping it on, warmth restoring your body. 

“I’m fine, Mollymauk.” You replied, but you could tell that didn’t satisfy Molly. He continued to stare intently at you, eyebrow raised and arms crossed as you fidgeted under his gaze. You finally broke, wishing to get his gaze off of you. 

“Your… appearance earlier threw me off, that’s all.” You said, in honesty. Molly looked, but he could tell that was truly it. And while he wanted to leave it at that, it wasn’t usual for his appearance to be an issue. 

“Okay. I guess I was just worried. You’ve seen me wearing fewer articles clothes and never acted like that.” Molly observed, causing you to blush again as your heart raced. This did not go unnoticed. 

“Darling?” 

“Stop saying that. Every time you do that it gets harder and harder to stop myself from kissing you.” You said, glaring at him weakly. Molly’s red eyes widened as if he wasn’t expecting that response. 

“Don’t act surprised! I’ve been trying to stop myself from liking you for months now! But you make it impossible, always so smooth with your flirting and nicknames and your body confidence. I’ve been flirting back so it seems like I’m not affected, but every damn time you say my name or hug me or kiss my cheek my heart does fucking somersaults and I-“ Molly cut your rambling off by pulling you into his chest. You were startling as the tiefling wrapped his arms, and tail, around your body. 

“Love, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Molly asked. You sighed, melting into his embrace. 

“I was worried you didn’t feel the same. We’ve always playfully flirted, but I didn’t think it meant anything. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” You admitted, wrapping your own arms around him. Molly chuckled to himself, and you pulled back ever so slightly to gaze at him, an eyebrow raised. 

“I flirt with you because I like you, love. I have since you first entered my tent. It’s always been you, Y/N.” Molly said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You stared at him, shocked before you felt a weight lift off your shoulders. 

You liked Molly. And Molly liked you back! You smiled like a giddy child as you grabbed his hand in your own, shivering slightly at the cool metal rings that made contact with your skin. 

“Well then, it seems Yasha was right.” You said, beaming as you and Molly walked back to the Pillow Trove. You said goodnight to one another with kisses on the cheek, before entering your separate rooms. Yasha, Jester, and Beau sat in the room, staring at you like they were waiting. 

You simply gave them a giddy smile, before tucking yourself into bed, the sound of coins being exchanged filling the silence as you fell asleep.


End file.
